


Weekend Galdin Getaway

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx had big plans for a long weekend getaway at Galdin Quay. Too bad the beach was crowded.





	Weekend Galdin Getaway

Long weekends were not a universal event in all of Lucis. Most of Lucis as a whole carried on, uncaring of the shifts and changes and strange schedules kept in the heart of the Crown City. The districts picking and choosing which holidays to observe as they saw fit, while the communities and the rest of the city carried on around them. In most parts of the kingdom, the events of the city went wholly unnoticed, with the provinces seeming to ignore the majority of the holidays set out by the metropolitan calendar. The only ones they tended to agree on were the extensions to the summer weekends, when the weather was fair and the sun was calling them all outside. Some Lucians seemed to take the opportunity to catch up on leisure— flooding the shopping districts or parks and events close to home. Others appeared, to Nyx’s keen eye, to descend upon the beaches and the rocky coastlines in waves. 

He had never thought that he would have been among the latter. 

The resort of Galdin Quay had been a quiet haven when they first arrived; a few people milling about on the beach, in the restaurant. The calm of the ocean a steady pulse around the resort itself. Nyx had navigated the place easily enough, smiling as he saw the wide stretch of familiar ocean blue spreading out beyond the spacious luxury rooms. He had itched to test the waters, to peek over the sides of the low railings of their private balcony, to see what fish might be swimming lazy circles around the supporting stilts of the building. He had thought to test the restaurant, to see the offerings made for the easy meals and complementary service offered to Noctis for his station and name. The sun warmed stretch of beaches called to him, to promise a lazy afternoon or a night of stargazing. 

He had hoped for long stretches of sand and nothing else. No responsibilities to keep him tethered inside or to his phone, no frequencies to monitor while he lounged in the shadow of Noctis fishing from some pier or another. He had even thought to call up the long dormant artistic abilities of his beach going youth, to pat together some tiny sand sculpture or another in the effort to impress Noctis. 

But by late afternoon, the effects of the long weekend in the middle of summer had been felt. 

“Where did all these people come from?” 

The beach was packed by crowds of bathers and picnickers. The sun kissed sands covered from one rocky cliff face to the next, while armour-clad hunters wandered the shoreline to fend off the worst of the beasts that may turn aggressive, often with a cold drink or a colder treat in hand and their well-worn weapons at their side. Nyx could see out to the haven from their room if he stretched the right way, and the sea of people had gathered close to the water to watch the ferries and the waves alike. Their noise— laughter, screaming, the playful sounds of a hot summer’s day spent rushing the waves with friends and family— carried over the water to the luxurious room, barely muffled when they stayed inside and closed the balcony doors.

“The city, I guess.” Noctis offered from the bed, propped up against the headboard and well out of sight of the crowds. There was a little roped off area around the resort, to keep the swimmers at bay. There were lifeguards to monitor the beaches, and the patrol of hunters to monitor the wildlife. It was as private as they could manage, really— an enforced seclusion meant to draw them out to the restaurant or beaches or whatever other things were organized for guests at the great resort of Galdin Quay. 

Nyx had almost wished they had rented a cabin or something at the nearby town of Galdin instead. 

He knew that there were curfews in effect, that the fading daylight would have people moving from the warm beaches of the resort to the simple motels of the nearby town of Galdin itself. There would be a welcomed return of the restful quiet then, Nyx hoped. Barring an influx of diners, he supposed. And walking the moonlit beach was still time spent out on the sand, he supposed. Or there was the romance of a late dinner when the restaurant was cleared, with the fresh ocean platters between them, steaming in the chill night air before they returned to the quiet room to warm back up. 

Still, it wasn’t stretching out beneath the afternoon sun while the rising tide teased his feet. 

“First weekend out of the city in ages and I can’t even lounge on a beach.”

“You’d get sunburned if you did.” Noctis smiled, eyes never leaving the phone in his hands; “It’s better to stay in.”

“Could have done that back home.”

“In that case,” Noctis finally set the phone aside, screen down on the elegant nightstand. They had both been dressed for the summer weather— the warmth and bright skies begging for less clothing and more relaxed demeanour. The fashions of the city abandoned for the light practicality of the resort. Noctis peered around the edge of a curtain to see just how private their room really was; the curl of the building keeping them just out of view of the crowded beach, just out of sight of prying eyes and curious swimmers unless they ventured well out of the mark bounds and risked more dangerous waters. “Why don’t we use those chairs out there?”

There was room service, and drinks, and a royal expectation to run up a tab as far as Nyx was aware. And the lounge chairs did appear to be a viable alternative to the sandy beaches just out of reach, with their easy recline and comfortable cushions warmed by the same sun that had been blazing down on the shore. It would be easy enough to settle there; to laze with his hands on Noctis’ hips to encourage the Prince for his suggestion, to ignore the noise of the holiday beach crowds and just enjoy a moment with his lover.

“It’s not quite the same,” Nyx sighed with a dramatic flair, but grabbed Noctis’ waists to pull him closer with a smile. He would admit that it was the best idea he had so far. “But I’m sure we can share one.”

Later, when the sun has dipped low and the curfew was enforced, the stars would glow high above them. The resort dimmed its lights in the night, to prevent overbearing the stars on the ocean waves and keep the promise of romance alive. The strange, glowing fish would surface then, and Nyx knew that he would lose Noctis’ interest then. He had to take advantage of the time he had before the sight of strange fish and open waves took Noctis’ attention from him. Until then, they had the bright and open rooms of the resort, and the privacy they needed to enjoy them.


End file.
